


Counting the Minutes (Reprise)

by soosuxx



Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [10]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, emo gays part 2!, part 10 actually :(, thanks to my iphone calculator i am able to compute the minutes, this is just a sorry excuse to explain the title of the series actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: Arthit and Kongpob count more minutes.





	Counting the Minutes (Reprise)

  
  
Arthit, initially, was used to sleeping being a solitary affair. He would go to bed, and he would wake up. But when Kongpob came into his life, sleeping became a two-man job. Suddenly, it's dynamic.

But now, he's back to square one.

It's too quiet in Arthit's apartment. It has taken a couple of hours after coming from the airport to become aware of it, but now it's impossible not to pay attention to. The lack of real distraction is maddening—he can faintly hear the traffic outside, but when it ceases, he's pretty sure he can hear the sounds of his refrigerator taking over, and there's a ticking coming from his bedside table, probably his watch.

But none of them are alive.

He rolls over his bed, sprawling across the other side, Kongpob's side, and immediately feeling out of place.

He takes a glance at his phone, and the brightly lit screen saying "3:52" feels like it's judging him. He glares at it for a moment, then resigns himself to not getting any more sleep tonight, sitting up and turning on his bedside lamp. He doesn't have work the following day, anyway.

But Kongpob's probably sleeping right now. He'll probably judge him, too, if he taps the green button on his phone he's so staring at right now. It hasn't even been eight hours since he last saw Kongpob. He shouldn't be acting this way.

But how could he be blamed? Those eight hours are the start of the long span of time they won't see each other.

_One million, fifty-two thousand, and three hundred two minutes._

That's too many minutes for Arthit.

So he does calculations in his head, calculations and excuses. Then, he stands up to go to his calendar.

Tapping his blue pen on a date, he decides, with his sleep-deprived mind, whether what he's thinking is possible.

Asking more favors from Earth would be inevitable, and Tod would probably need to add more to his workload, but if he would promise them treats, there's no way they would say no.

After coming up with enough briberies and excuses, he uncaps the pen he's so tightly holding.

Then, he encircles five dates on the calendar with it.

  
  
  
  
~  
  


  
Kongpob's bed was warmer with Arthit on it. And when Arthit would stir, everything would move.

But now, Kongpob's bed can only fit one person, and it's at least 3,290 kilometers away from Arthit's, forty-nine thousand four hundred ten minutes if he starts walking now.

Before flying, he's very certain about his decision. It's his dream and his father's, but now that he's here, now that he has bidden goodbye to his boyfriend, he's not very sure about this.

After all those minutes, will Arthit still be there? Will everything be the same?

He can only hope and trust him, trust them.  
  
  


Maybe, he should start learning the secrets of waiting.

And hope that Arthit will be patient and discover them too.


End file.
